Be Careful What You Agree To
by Always Running The Labyrinth
Summary: Sequel to 'Be Careful What You Wish For' Our Newlyweds are back in the Underground but they have a new set of problems. But who are 'The Firestarters? And who is the dark stranger Imamrion? What will happen when Casey is acused of the biggest sin of all?
1. She is Back

**A/N- So this is the teaser that i put at the end of 'Be Careful What You For' and I am putting it in here to show you all that I am writing 'Be Careful What you Agree To'...THE SEQUAL! :D **

**I may be able to get the first chapter out by this weekend. That is if i am really good about writigng. So i'm going to get working and put out a very short chapter...in facit..I will get the first chapter out tonight!**

Prologue

The sun had set long ago. It was late in the August night, the witching hour had just begun. She smirked.

This was her time.

The only time she could get back into the Underground.

As she slipped through the boundary of the pond, she laughed.

The laugh echoes thought the park in the aboveground, long after she had slipped thought the portal.

~*~

"Do you agree to help us over through the High Queen?" He asked her

"I swear by all the power rested in me, I will help you over throw the High Court." She smirked, this was it. She was back and was going to get her revenge.

"Welcome Mistress…" he paused for her name.

"Adrienne. Mistress Adrienne."


	2. Welcome Home

Ch 1

Welcome Back

"Darling, wake up."

My eyes flittered open. I was lying on a mattress that felt like air. I had the sheet tangled between my legs. The French doors to the balcony were opened, letting in a light late summer breeze. You could see the Eifel tower was in the background.

Jareth was his normal, inhumanly beautiful self, He was resting his head in his hand and his other arm was wrapped around me protectively. I smiled as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Morning, what time is it?" I asked as I sat up, pulling the sheet with me.

"Almost Twelve. I woke up around seven and I watched you, you know, you are quite beautiful when you sleep." Jareth smiled, I blushed.

"Thank you, but you should have woken me up. We need to be back by one." I said as I slipped out of the bed.

The place I was talking about was, of course, the Underground. My new home. I was married to Jareth, Jareth the Goblin King. Yes, I do feel very lucky. I had been crowned Queen of the Labyrinth a month ago, I was due to become High Queen in a week.

I grabbed my silk robe and slipped it on. I padded into the bathroom, turning on the tap to the bath. I poured one of the many bottles of bath soaps and salts into the hot water; causing lots of bubbles.

I saw Jareth leaning against the door frame. I smiled.

"Must we go back?" He pouted.

"I would have thought you would have been happy that we were going to go home. It's beautiful there. Flowers are everywhere, the leaves will change color, and it will be flooding with deep colors." I mused as I slid my robe off slowly, taunting Jareth, and quickly slipping into the claw footed bath. The bubbles looked like they were trying to swallow me whole. I dangled my light blond hair over the edge, like a curtain of gold.

"True, but the winters are just a thick blanket of snow and then a full moon every night. It's a bore." he stated as he strutted over to the bath.

Jareth dipped a finger into the water.

"Hot enough for you?" He smiled as he pulled off his robe and slipped in with me. I lent against him, my hair was splayed out against his chest. I sighed, this felt so right.

"So," my voice broke the silence "What do you want to do for breakfast?" I felt Jareth chuckle.

"My, my! You're so focused on food! I used to have to make you eat breakfast." he said as I looked at my fingers. I was pruning. I pulled myself out of the bath and wrapped a big, fluffy towel around myself.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why but I'm starving Lets go get some Italian food." I smiled as I walked into the bedroom.

"Italian? We're in Paris. Don't you want some French food?" Jareth asked with an eyebrow razed.

"Okay. I want some French fries with a side of Alf redo sauce." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, you just lucky I love to drive." Jareth said smiling as he kissed me on the forehead and place a necklace in my hand.

"What's this?" I looked at him, he just smiled as he casted a spell on himself and within a blink of an eye he was wearing a nice tailored suit. I looked to the necklace. The chain held a charm on it; it was made of gold and sliver. It looked identical to Jareth's large one, only daintier.

I shrugged as I pulled on the chain. I felt a slight tingle, and then Jareth smirked.

"It's your turn to be the one who transforms." He smiled as he covered my eyes and led me to the closest mirror. I looked about thirty five. My hair was long and perfectly strait. I was about five ten and my…err…_chest_ was a smidge bigger.

"Jareth! What is this? You're supposed to be the one who changes their age! I don't want to know what I look like at this age!" I whined as Jareth took another necklace from his pocket. It transformed his hair to be shorter and more controlled.

"It's only fair. I want to be able to not have to worry if I'm acting like a teenager. Now conjure up something mature to wear my darling." Jareth winked as he walked out of the room.

"Stupid, good for nothing, Goblin King." I grumbled. I conjured a crystal and created that would draw envy from every man in the room. I laughed as I sent all of our things to the castle and walked out the door.

~*~

Jareth was sitting in a chair in the hotel lobby, reading a newspaper. I smirked as I stepped out of the elevator. I strutted over to him, swinging my hips more than usual. I was getting very many looks from the men who were in the lobby. Wives huffed and I just smiled and blushed.

Jareth looked stunned; as if he could never belive I was the same Casey.

I wore a high waist pencil skirt, a little shorter than knee length. and Peter Pan collar, Chianti red blouse. I wore the same Chianti red in a pair of stilettos. Old fashion tan stocking with seem up the back completed the look. My hair was pulled back into a messy bun with chopsticks.

"My dear god, who are you and what did you do with my wife?" Jareth said as he spun me around. "You know you look like a naughty teacher in that outfit."

Jareth playfully slapped my bottom. I yelped.

"Oh this thing?" I giggled as he kissed up my arms like Gomez in the Addams Family.

"I love." He smiled as he took my hand.

We walked out of the Hotel after paying for our room. The valet pulled our car around.

It was a sleek, black, Viper.

People looked on as we slid into the car. I couldn't help but smile as we shot out of the Hotel like a rocket.

~*~

"God Jareth! That's absolutely devine!" I moaned.

"Darling I love that you are so pleased with the tiaremisu but please, be a bit more quieter about that."

"I'm glad you love the Tiramisu, but please Darling, try and show your admiration a little bit quieter. I prefer that every testosterone filled man in next tables didn't know what you sound like when you orgasm. I prefer to keep that tiny tidbit of information between us." Jareth smiled as the waiter left us the bill and I finished my desert.

We left after paying in full and leaving a generous tip.

We walked around Florence, seeing the sights and watching the people. I was mesmerized by the beautiful architecture. When the clock tower struck twelve, I looked at Jareth sadly.

"I know, but we must go back." He said with a lopsided smile. I nodded before we stepped into the shadows and left.

~*~

"Oh Casey! I have missed you so much!" Niamh smiled as she hugged me tightly.

"I have missed you too." I laughed as she took my arm and led me into my room.

Everything was different.

The room was not made of marble but were painted a sea foam green. The bedding was light blue and white. There was no dome and there was no French doors.

"The goblins had packed up your things and sent them to the High Court, this is how Azriel and my room looked before. I thought you wouldn't mind…" She blushed. I smiled

"That's fine, No packing for me to do now!"

We laughed as she handed me a box after I had transformed my clothes from before to a beautifully simple dress.

"You know Niamh, I noticed that the weather as turned into fall. It was rather chilly out." I shrugged

"Yes, I wish the seasons did not change. I love summer here. But I took the liberty of having the tailor make you a coat. I had figure that you did not have one." She said as I opened the box. I gasped.

It was hunter green, floor length coat. The collar was made of beaver fur, the buttons were set up like a set up like a sailor's coat. The cuffs were embroidered and were also rimmed with beaver fur.

I was in love with the coat.

"Oh Niamh. Its Beautiful. I love it, I'll wear it to the High Court." I smiled as I wrapped it around myself. I instantly felt warmer.

"Come now, we don't want to keep Jareth waiting." Niamh said smiling, I blushed.

~*~

The ride to the High Kingdom would take about two days. We had been invited to take a rest for dinner in the Vampire Kingdom. Jareth tried to decline, saying we need to get ther as soon as possible. Queen carmine would hear none of it.

"I have not seen Queen Casey in such a long time! We must catch up, I have the juiciest gossip." She exclaimed. I gave Jareth a puppy dog look and Jareth sighed before giving in. I kissed him on cheek before we headed inside for a dinner the most delightful pork (extra rare for King Lucius and Queen Carmine). After dinner, Jareth and Lucius when for a walk around the castle and Carmine and I sat in parlor. As soon as the men were out of earshot she began telling me of everything that happened while I was gone.

"I heard at the last ball that Queen Katrina had left King Mitrik. She moved back aboveground with their young daughter, she is even refusing to come back. Mitrik will loose everything if he doesn't remarry and bear an aire by the end of September. The Warlock Kingdom will be given to Young Prince Maximilion Hanisworth. Then Maximilion will have till the end of the year to marry. Though, rumor says that he is already set with that," Queen Carmine told me. "I've heard he is engaged to your friend, Lady Duran. They have been seen dancing and sneaking off together during most of the summers balls and they say they have seen a rock bigger that Jupiter on her finger."

"Well, I don't know…I never received a word of it from here and we _are _best friends you know." I brushed it off. I wasn't sure if they would be okay if I told anybody. Even somebody as trust worthy as Queen Carmine.

Then Jareth and Lucius walked in, Jareth had two books in his hands. They were written in a strange print that I recognized as old Fey.

"Darling, I hate to break up this little gossip group but we muss head out if we would like to make it there by tomorrow morning." Jareth smiled at me.

I stood and thanked both Lucius and Carmine profusely for their hospitality and told them that they must stay with us soon.

As we stepped into the carriage and galloped off, I quickly fell asleep with my head on Jareth's shoulder.

~*~

"My love, wake up. I want you to see this." Jareth said as he shook me awake gently. I smiled sleepily and stretched.

"Hm?" I asked, Jareth just simply pointed out the carriage window. It was sunrise and the sky had beautiful red, orange and purple tints to it. I thought that's what he was talking about. But when I turned back, he made me look again.

There were reeds sticking out of sand dunes and then we came around a corner, went through a marble archway and I gasped. There, on an island, was a beautiful fully marble castle.

It remedied me of Castle Oblivion from Kingdom Hearts, just the way that endless towers and balconies seemed to just…be there…like it was effortless. I smiled as I saw the beach, the sand was a soft white and there was a room with a balcony a few floors up. I was hoping it was going to be my room. There was another room that you could walk out onto the beach from your balcony. We came to a marble bridge where our carriage abruptly stopped.

"What is the meaning of this driver?" Jareth asked in his scary sweet voice. He stuck his head out the carriage door and said. "Oh…well that explains a lot."

"What is it?" I asked as I touched his arm softly. He looked at me and smiled.

"Darling, as a fan of 'Labyrinth' I am sure you may want to see thins." Jareth smiled as he took my hand and lead me out of the carriage.

I stretch my arms and legs for a minute before he turned me to look out towards the castle. I looked and saw nothing.

"Uh, down here my Queen." I head a _very _familiar voice say. I looked in the direction of the voice and screamed.

It was Sir Didmus. I picked him up and gave him a very tight hug.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! He is ever cute _in person!_" I sqweed.

"Um, Casey darling…I think you might want to put our new gate keeper down. I would rather you not strangle him." Jareth chuckled as I held Didmus in my arms like baby.

"It is quite alright my King, she is welcome. I don't think I have been picked up like this since I was just a pup. I welcome it with Pride!" Didmus shouted with a smile as I out him down.

"I'm sure we will be back soon Sir. Didmus. We must get going across the bridge thought. You know what happens after sundown…" Jareth smiled as I hoisted myself into the carriage.

"It was a pleasure meeting you My lady." He said as e gave us a low bow.

"The pleasure was all mine!" I smiled before we drove quickly across the bridge.

"Welcome home, Darling." Jareth smiled as he kissed me lightly.

~*~

"CASEY!" I head a scream as _soon _as the carriage _stopped_. I had just taken two steps and then I felt a body run full speed into me.

"Hi, Marissa. It's nice to see you too but can you please let me _**breathe**_!" I gasped, she just laughed before letting me go.

"Jareth, it is also as good to see you. My _High _King." Marisa smirked as she gave him a low curtsey. He took a high tone.

"You may rise in the presence of you King, young one." Jareth said as he raised his hands with an aristocratic air about him.

I laughed before passing them both and looking up at the castle. It was even bigger up close. The castle was accented with gold. I lifted my skirt and treaded up the stairs. Marissa and Jareth came to my sides.

"I only arrived yesterday but I found the library and the gardens. Oh, your going to love it!" She sighed.

We walked into the main hall and we welcome by the head housekeeper, Dantae.

"My King and Queen, I am delighted to finally be able to take care of the next High Family. My, King Jareth…you have grown since the last time your presence has graced these castle walls." The old man smiled, I giggled and Jareth blushed.

"Now, now Dantae…lets not talk about those days. I was a small child when I broke that marble pillar. I couldn't help it…I was practicing my spells." Jareth said indignantly. I couldn't help but laugh, Marissa giggled too.

"Young Master Jareth! _My god! _I haven't seen you since I stopped helping you dress." I heard a motherly voice say. I turned towards Jareth and say a large woman pinching his cheeks. She reminded me of Mrs. Weasley from Harry Potter.

The woman's hair was grey and she wore a grey long maid's dress with a white apron.

"Now my little Jareth…where is this aboveground girl. I want to see who has made my Jareth so happy." She smiled as he turned towards me. I smiled as she gave me a hug.

"Ailidh…this is my wife and love. Queen Casey of the Goblins. Casey, I would like you too meet Ailidh. She was my mothers midwife and my nanny. She helped my mother take care of me."

"Don't forget about young masters Maia and Iama…" She started with a solemn before Jareth cut her of with a look. "I bet your both tired, dearies. Its late and I bet you want to sleep. Dantae will show you to your room. I will bring Miss Marissa to her room." She changed the subject quickly before walking away and Dantae stepped forward.

"Masters. I will wake you at eleven to bring you to the great hall. After breakfast I will give you a tour of the castle."

~*~

Jareth was reading one of the books he borrowed from Lucius. I was walking around in our temporary room. Its walls were painted a warm golden honey color and the floors were carpeted in a warm tan color. The bedding was also a warm gold colored silk. There were many pillows fluffed up around the bed. There was a chandelier over the bed, but the candled never burnt out or dripped wax.

I was wearing my silk nightgown and Jareth's black robe. I padded across the soft carpet and smiled as I slipped into bed next to Jareth. I snuggled my body into to his side. He placed his book on the bed side table and wrapped his arm around me.

"Happy to be home?" I asked as I layed my head on his chest.

"Yes…I suppose it is to be back in my first home in the underground but all the same I sort of miss the chaotic lands of the goblins..." Jareth said. I looked at him as if he had seven heads.

"Did you really just say that?" I laughed.

"I really must be losing my mind. Casey, darling, you will be the death of me." Jareth laughed before wrapping his arm around my waist. I smiled as i snuggled into him.

"Jareth?"

"Hm?"

"Remeber when we meat Ailidh when we first got here?" I started tentiavly.

"Yes..." Jareth responed quietly.

"Who did she mean by 'The young masters Maia and Iama...' Like who where they? Did they live in castle when your mother and father were here?" I asked, Jareth became foggy.

"The name was Iamarion..." He whispred so low, I almost missed it. He shook his head, his mane of golden hair shaking with him. he smiled before contiuing.

"It's nothing Dear, just an old woman and her banters. Now I belive we need to get some sleep. Dante is comming to get us rather early." Jareth said before givving me a light kiss on the nose and snapping his fingers. A wind blew in and the candles were blown out.

I was not happy with that answer, I kept thinking about all the possibilites till I fell asleep liate that night.

~*~

**A/N- I know it's a horrible place to break but I had to! I wanted to get as much as I could out to you people! And i know i said i would have it out by the end of last weekend...I LIED!! I had a few emotional problems and had no drive to write. So sue me! I also will be late coming out with many of the chapters because Marissa and I are writing a HArry Potter fic that i may or may not post on here. I have to wirte that fic too AND stay on top of homework and relationships...its hard!**

**Anywho!...Well here is the time I broadcast shamelessly…I NEED A BETA! **

**I would give you credit at the end of the story ****AND**** you get a sneak peek at evey chapter before anybody else does! C'mon? Any takers? **

**PM me if you would like to! I need somebody good with grammar! First one to respond gets the job!**


	3. Nobody Understands You When You Scared

Ch 2

Nobody Understands You When You Scared

"…And this is the hall of Royal Family portraits. The entire Bannatyne lineage is here. This is King Osbeorht Bannatyne and his wife, Luciana. She was of water nymph descent." The dry and old English ascent of Dante drawled as I walked with Marissa.

I was positive I had seen every corner of the castle I would ever need to but…nope. Dante INSISTED that I see everything. Not just the places I would see most of the time…everything. I was half asleep by the time we got to the portrait room.

Then I woke up from my daze.

When I looked at the picture of Jareth's great, great, great, great, great grandfather I was taken back by look of King Osbeorht's wife. She had the most beautiful face but her skin was the color of a bright turquoise. She had the upper half of a sensual woman but her lower half was that of a mermaid.

How they had children I had no clue but I didn't care to find out…

When I turned my attention to Osbeorht, it took me only a second to figure out where Jareth had gotten his looks. He looked almost identical to Jareth, but he had amber eyes. The painting was depicting King Osbeorht in a wooden boat on the lake outside the castle walls and Queen Luciana had swam to the surface and was looking lovingly at her husband.

I smiled, lives here was so easy…everything aboveground was hard.

"Why it that the only frame that is empty?" Marissa asked as we both continued to look at the different paintings. Dante smiled and walked over to her, I followed.

The frame was empty and looked so alone; I wanted to find something to fill it so it would look acceptable among its brethren.

"That, my dear, is the frame our High King and Queen. For their first family photo."

"REALLY!?" I suddenly shouted. They both looked at me.

"Yes, your portrait will be started to tomorrow." Dante said as I jumped up and down in the un-queenliest way.

~*~

I had to meet with the artist that would be painting Jareth and I right before dinner that night. We were going over the setting, the look, and what Jareth and I would be wearing. I was looking at all the previous sketches the artist had drawn but nothing looked like I what I had thought about all day.

"I was thinking something like this…" I conjured a picture I had seen on Deviant art before I had left the Aboveground. It was one of my favorites. It was Jareth and Sarah sitting on a castle window sill. Jareth was leaning against the wall of the castle and Sarah was leaning against him. Sarah was holding a crystal and Jareth's hand was ghosting over her hand. I loved it…the painter did not.

"It has already been done! How _dare_ you suggest I paint that for you!" The little man sneered.

"Okay, okay…I want the setting to be the gardens at the Goblin castle. I will NOT take no for an answer on that. Jareth and I will meet you at the Goblin kingdom at ten. Then you can pose us."

When he snorted over the location l gave him a narrow look.

"That garden has more meaning than you realize. I hope you see you tomorrow." I smiled sweetly, but there was a lot of poison behind it. I lifted my skirt a bit so I could quickly power walk to the dinning room.

~*~

"Sorry I am late Jareth, the meeting with the painter took a bit longer that I thought." I huffed as I rushed into the room. Jareth was at the head, Marissa sat on his left hand, and Maximilion Hanisworth was sitting on her right. There was an empty place setting on Jareth's right. I blushed as I slowed my step. I gave Maximilion a curtsied as I passed I gave Marissa a smiled and I gave Jareth's a chaste kiss.

"Good evening, darling. I figured you were only going to be a minute longer so I had the cook keep the meal warm." Jareth smiled as he placed his hand on mine. As if on cue, a maid came out with four trays. When she removed the cover, I noticed that none of us had the same meal.

Mine was my past favorite, Chinese food. I had peanut chicken stir fry served on egg noodles. On the side was a glass of Arizona Iced Tea. I was almost in tears that are how happy the one little meal could bring me. Marissa had tacos and a glass of Half n' Half Iced Tea. Maximilion had something the resembled a casserole made of green leafy…thingies…

Jareth's, on the other hand, looked identical to a meal that we had eaten in Italy. He ate so fast, I thought he would choke.

Desert rolled around and that was when I actually laughed. I had on my plate…chocolate pocky and sea-salt ice cream.

"Oh…my…GOD!" I laughed happily. I ate about four bowls of sea-salt ice cream and four boxes of pocky.

I never felt so full in my entire life.

~*~

"Come to bed, Jareth. It's late." I begged as Jareth looked over some books and letters from other kingdoms. He had a pair of reading glasses perched on his nose, he wore his poet shirt and tight trousers but his shirt was untucked. He looked very tired. I was lying curled up on the bed comfortably with a book.

"I would love to Darling but I need to respond to these letters. This is from my father…its addressed to you and I." Jareth beckoned me over. I walked slowly and settled myself in his lap.

"Dear Jareth and Casey,

I regret to inform you but I have heard some very unfortunate news.

Ex- queen Adelaide has escaped the Aboveground and is back in the Underground. We have no idea on her whereabouts. I advise placing guards in your room and outside you door. I have the best trackers and law enforcement out looking for her. I will not rest until she is back Aboveground. We also have no idea what she is back for. When you journey here, to the Goblin Lands, I will meet you personally to make sure of your safe arrival. Oh and Casey, Niamh is forcing me to tell you that we will be coming to stay at the castle to make sure of you safety. She says she is coming whether you like it or not. (She misses you both terribly)

King Azriel."

Wile the last part made me smile, I was numb as the words rung in my head.

_Adelaide has escaped the Aboveground…_

All I could think of were the possibilities. Would she come to kill me? When would she come? Was she here for a vacation or just to scare me?

I was so nerves I was shaking, all of the suppressed memories I had pushed away about…that night had come flying back.

The knife, her face, the scar, the intense pain, almost loosing everything I held dear. I was frozen in Jareth's lap.

"This is an outrage!" Jareth roared as I numbly stood. He started pacing around the room. "How did she ever remember her past? How did she get into get into the Labyrinth without wishing herself away! That witch! This is an insult to my magic!"

He was furious, I just stood. Shocked.

"Dante!" Jareth roared as he ripped open the door.

"Yes sire?" The old man said as Jareth begin to calm down…slightly.

"Get me the best royal guards right away! I need them position out side my doors. Then get Lady Marissa, tell her its urgent." I could tell Jareth was shaking with rage.

"What ever is wrong, Sire?" Dante asked.

"Queen Adelaide is back in the underground!" Jareth growled, Dante gasped and nodded before running off. Jareth was seething.

"Jareth…" I croaked, I was lucky I was able to get out _any _words.

His looked softened as he looked at me, fear writing on my face and shaking like a leaf. He walked over to me and enveloped me in a tight hug.

"I will not let anything happen to you, I swear." Jareth picked me up and tucked me into the bed just as Marissa came running in, Maximilion on her heels. I could tell they had either been kissing or spinning their own valentine evening. Marissa wore her white dressing gown and Maximilion's shirt was untucked and half unbuttoned.

"We came as fast as we could, what is the mater sire?" Marissa asked with a curtsy.

"Marissa, Adelaide is back. She had snuck into the Underground." Jareth said, Marissa gasped and walked over to my side.

"Oh Casey," She whispered as she bit back a sob "I swear, everything will be alright."

"Sire," That was Dante's voice "I have placed the guards outside the palace door, down this entire hallway and in front of your door. I will personally make sure you and the Queen are safe."

He bowed and Jareth dismissed him "Maximilion, I would like you to stay in the hallway. I will stay in room with the girls." He stated, Maximilion had no say in the matter. I hear Max walk out and the door close softly behind him.

"Marissa, if you would like you can sleep on the bed with Casey. I would touch either of you." Jareth joked. I would have smiled if I had not felt so numb.

"Thank you, Sire." She said with another curtsy.

"One month and you have learned all of this my Lady. I see Mother taught you well."

Marissa blushed.

"I learned out of necessity. After you and Casey left, I had nobody but Maximilion, I leaned to be a proper lady of the High Court." She smiled as she untied her robe.

She wore a cream silk floor length nightgown. She placed her robe over a chair and crawled into bed with me. Marissa wrapped her arms around me, that's when my shock came crashing down.

I begun sobbing, Jareth seemed to also loose his composure. And for the first time ever, Jareth cried. He was not sobbing like I was, but he was crying quietly. Soon after Jareth started crying, Marissa followed.

It was a room of people who had just realised the our worst fear had come back to haunt us. Adelaide was back and she was back to get revenge. Revenge for her and her daughter.

To kill me.

~*~

I never fell asleep that night, even Jareth had fallen asleep for a good four hours. Marissa had fallen asleep after she stopped crying. Soon I watched the sun rise and the last ember of the fire die.

There was nock at the door.

Jareth wore immediately, I pretended to wake and then I woke Marissa. I got up and ran to the bathroom, and washed my face in the warmed basin.

"Sire, your father is here to escort you to the Goblin Kingdom. For your family portrait." Dante said as I quickly picked a dress. The dress was the dress I wore to Marissa's first ball. My dress was a bustled and the colors were hunter green and black. It had intricate lace work in the front, the sleeves, the skirt and the bustle. It was beautiful. I wore black ballet flats and black lave gloves.

I picked Jareth's matching hunter green coat, the same one her wore to the ball. It was identical to his blue one from the Labyrinth movie but the jewels and fabric were matching my dress. Black and green stones. I picked a pair of black tights and his matching knee high boots.

I walked over to Jareth and handed him the outfit.

"It will look good for the portrait. I'll find Marissa. The both of us will meet you in the great hall." I kissed him on the cheek before I slipped out the door and down the hallway before I slipped into Marissa's room.

She was dressing in one of her favorite dresses. It was a simple dress that fitted to her curves nicely. The fabric was a rich and deep violet. She wore back Victorian era boot and a had matching parasol.

"Its sunny out, you should bring a parasol. I know you have a black one in the back of your closet." Marissa smiled at me and I gave her a week one back.

"What's wrong?" She asked as I summoned my black parasol (with magic MIGHT I add.)

"Nothing, I am just _not _looking forward to the ride to the goblin kingdom today. Its two days in a carriage along a very bumpy road." I sighed as we walked towards the great hall.

"Don't you know?," She smiled, I shook my head "King Azriel is aprerating all of us there. Its to insure your safety. As the Queen of all of the Underground. You're the one who is to supply the aire to the throne, you're the most important one in out group."

"Oh…" was all I could say.

As we walked down the hallways I noticed how every few feet there was a guard. I felt a little more secure but I was still worried. I just didn't have a good feeling about it.

~*~

"Casey, Marissa! Girls, It has truly been too long." Azriel's voice was a comfort in my life. He had saved my life once before and felt very secure around him. I smiled as I lifted my skirt enough to be able to get a semi-run going.

"Azriel!" I laughed as I gave him a tight hug. He was my replacement father for me.

"How are you my darling?" He smiled as he hugged me tightly.

"I've had worse days, I've missed you and by the way, you and Niamh are welcome to stay all you like. I miss the days before the wedding where I would see you every day." I smiled as Jareth came around his father's side and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I don't think you are alone, Niamh has been begging to see you since you've been gone." Azriel smiled.

"So what are we waiting for? Niamh is waiting. Are you ready Jareth?" I smiled at him.

"Well darling, You will be aprerating with father. We had come to the conclusion that if anybody tries to hurt you, they will think that your on my arm. Its just safer." said Jareth as I hooked arms with Azriel.

"But...Marissa…" I started before she laughed.

"Casey, I'm now one of your subjects and I want only to protect you." she smiled, I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you."

"Are we ready?" Azriel smiled.

"Yes, lets go. I've missed the goblins very much." I said, Jareth laughed as he remembered our past conversation. As always we left in a puff of glitter.

~*~

"Casey, Marissa, Jareth! It is so lovely to see all of you." Niamh greeted us each warmly. She hugged me tightly as we stood in the garden and the painter set up his things.

"It's great to see you too. I've missed you so much and yes, you welcome anytime in our kingdom. I'm sure you have some wonderful spots for reading and relaxing. With the winter season coming up soon, I'm going to be less and less outside and more in the castle." I smiled at her as she, Marissa and I sat down at a small table that was set for our lunch. Tea and little finger sandwiches.

I nibbled on one as I sat and begun to stare off into space. I didn't want anybody getting overly concerned with me now that…_she_ was back. I just needed to put on a happy face for everyone.

"Milady, are you ready for the painter? He is ready to start." That was a little goblin, he looked at me with wide eyes.

"My, are all the goblin's this well behaved?" I laughed, thinking back to all the times Jareth and I had to discipline them. Now look at this little fellow!

"No milady, Queen Niamh has trained only a select few to be servants for her guests." The little thing bowed before repeating his message.

"Yes, yes. I'm going." I said before I walked over to Jareth who was currently being posed by the painter.

"Hello darling." Jareth smiled, I smiled back.

"Hi."

That was the last thing I said before I was swooped up by the painter and was posed and prodded until I stayed like he wanted.

~*~

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch…Oh my entire body is so sore." I groaned as I changed out of my tight ball gown, stays, hoop skirts, and a few other clothes that we made to help me look great in the dress. The hurt like hell though.

I slipped out of the constrictive clothes and pulled on my light and airy silk nightgown.

"Why are you in so much pain? Was it the way the painter had you positioned? I had the blunt of his poking." Jareth groaned as he put his book on his bed side table.

We were staying in Marissa's old room, the room with an entire glass wall. The bedding was a deep red and the walls were made of the same sandstone as the rest of the castle.

"You better not be complaining, try sitting still in corset for as long as I did. I'm going to have rib pain for a month." I groaned as I slid into be next to Jareth. I snuggled into Jareth's side and I took a deep breath.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing..." I sighed. I didn't want him to worry about me. I was so stressed over the thought Adelaide could be back and ready to kill me, but I didn't want Jareth to know. I knew that if I told Jareth of my concerns he would drive himself over the edge of sanity to try and protect me. But the thing I was more concerned about was that fact I was late..._very _late. I didn't want to tell Jareth before I knew before I was sure but now that I had not had my period in a month I was getting a little concerned. I was always late, one summer I had not had my period at all. But this was unusual. I was never THIS late and I was ether extremely hungry or not hungry at all. There was also the fact I was almost falling asleep at dinners and wile the painter was painting our portrait.

"Casey, I know you are lying. Please, don't keep secrets from me..." Jareth gave me the same smile he gave me the first time we had confessed our love to each other and I almost cracked but i held myself together.

"I just miss the aboveguround. All the bustle." I smiled, I had lied right through my front teeth.

"Well soon the winter ball season will start and you and I will need to begin planning which balls to go to. But if whats really bothering you is Adelaide, I swear she will not harm you." Jareth brushed a stray hair out of my eye. He blew out the candle and as Jareth fell asleep I blinked back tears.

_Or our child..._, I silently added.

~*~

I woke the next morning to a heated discussion in hushed tones.

"Are you saying he is alive father?" The voice I knew anywhere, Jareth.

"No, all I've said is the fact that several Kings and Queens have sent me word that they have thought they have seen him lurking around in their castles. I don't know what I would do to see him again..." That was Azriel's voice.

"Can you imagine what he would do to Casey? He would break her...I don't want that..." Jareth sighed, I desied I didn't want to eavesdrop any longer.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes sleepily. Jareth looked at me and smiled. Azriel bid me a good morning and a good bye.

"Hello, Darling. How did you sleep?" Jareth smiled, I smiled back.

"Fine, Why was your father here with us?" I questioned, I knew Jareth was going to try and cover it up.

"It was nothing serious, He was just wondering if we had finished our painting. I told him the artist had deiced that drawing out outline would be enought and he was to color it without us there. The painting will be unveiled at our ball tonight." Jareth had lied. I knew that was not it at all but I went along with it anyway.

"My Lord, the man works fast! But its good, no more posing! My back is killing me." I said as I walked over to the closet that had all of our clothes in it. My back was in so much pain that when Jareth helped me with my corset I was constantly wincing in pain.

"Are you okay? Maybe you can go without a corset. Makes it easier for tonight." He smirked and I lent up to kiss him on the lips.

"Now...none of that. Were in your parent's home." I smiled at him, it had been long sense we had done anything romantic together but with my suspicion of my period I was worried about having... well you know with Jareth.

I went into my closet an picked out a sleek black dress with a sheer white design on the top. It had a small bustle and was off the sholder. I grabbed a pair of black lace gloves and plain black Victorian era boots.

"They don't care, they want us to have aire."

I stopped in my tracks as a chill ran down my back, Jareth sensed it.

"I...I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you. I jus-" Jareth started but I laughed it off as i begun to put on the dress.

"Oh Jareth, don't be silly! I am not upset!" I chuckled as I faced away from him so he couldn't catch a glimps of my tears. I knew it was why I was truly married to Jareth, to have children. My true power as Queen is to have and raise children. I wiped away the few tears that had escaped and smiled at Jareth.

"I can tell you lying."

"I swear, I'm not lying." I gave him a weak smile as I tightened the laces on my dress so it fit as tight as my corset.

"Please no more secrets..." Jareth turned me to look him in the eye. I smiled weakly.

"I swear."

~*~

Our Breakfast was out by the time we had gotten there. Marissa was sitting with Max, Azriel and Niamh were sitting at the head and the foot of the table. Jareth and I were sitting on the left side, Jareth was at this father's right hand. We sat together and begun breakfast, talking pleasantly. I was stuffing my face with food. I was never so hungry as I was that morning.

"Slow down, Casey. I don't want you to choke." Marissa said after i had eaten almost all the eggs in front of me.

"Sorry I'm just so hungry. I..." I stopped talking. I held my breath. I almost threw up.

"Whats wrong.?" Jareth asked

"Nothing...nothing...I just feel kinda sick." I smiled at him to show him I was fine, he didn't believe me.

"Go lay down then. Get some sleep and I'll wake you before the ball tonight. We don't want our favorite queen to miss the first and grandest ball of the season." Jareth chuckled as I excused myself.

Slowly, I made my way back to my bedroom but along the way I had the undesirable urge to throw up. I covered my mouth as the feeling swelled up inside of me. I looked around frantically and proceeded to throw up in planter on my left. Shakily, I wiped my mouth the with back of my hand and continued the walk back to my room. As soon as I set one foot inside, I began to take off my dress and change into my nightgown. After I had changed, I rinsed my mouth out. I sighed as I climbed back into bed. But after about an hour of tossing and turning, I couldn't fall asleep. I growled loudly as I stood and looked at the gown I was going to wear to the ball. It was beautiful and fit me perfectly, the colors complemented my skin tome perfectly. I was just worried about all this throwing up. I didn't want to embarrass myself and Jareth by throwing up at the first ball of the season. I took a deep breath, I knew what it could possibly be...but I really hoped I was wrong...

~*~

"Casey, wake up. It's time to go back home." I was shook lightly away by Marissa.

I groggily sat up and saw Marissa was wearing the same dress I had given her when she had first arrived here in the Underground. It was a beautiful sea foam green color that enhanced her eyes. On top of that, because it had become colder in the mornings, she wore a matching short cloak with gold embroidery, It had a high collar and buttoned at the neck.

"You look great," I mumbled, as I groggily rubbed my eyes. "What time it it?" I knew that the Ball was being held around eight and went late into the night. Jugging by the light coming in through the GIANT glass wall, it was sunset.

"Around six. Come On! Get _UP!_" She was shaking me violently now.

"Okay! Okay! God, you almost gave me whiplash!" I groaned as I got out of bed. I felt like I could have slept forever.

"What's with you?" Marissa asked as she sat by the fireplace. I had walked behind the bathroom screen and I begun to put on my dress that I had worn to breakfast that morning.

"Nothing." I snapped.

"I can tell something is wrong, your never like this...Oh...your late aren't you?" She sighed.

"Yes...," I sighed before I took her arm. "Come, its time we went home. I've missed the marble walls."

"You can't run from the facts Casey. You'll need to get a test." She said as we walked out the door.

_I'll run from it, I'll run as fast as my feet can carry me._

~*~

I was happy to be in my own room again. Jareth had our bedroom re-done in the identical image of our old room back when we lived in the goblin kingdom. I was in the bath with Jareth. I was laying on his chest, listing to the beating of his heart.

"Did I tell you that the ball is a costume ball and we must wear masks so your gown had been changed." Jareth said as he massaged my neck. I sat up in the bubbles and gave him a look.

"Jareth! I was really looking forward to wearing my gown!" I was really angry. I stood up suddenly. Jareth looked at me with surprise written on his face. I stepped out of the bath and let the bath soap bubbles run down my naked body. I caught Jareth watching as one patch of suds slid down my breast.

"I hope you had a good look Jareth the Goblin King, because you not getting any of this tonight." I huffed as I wrapped a fluffy towel around my body and walked to where my dress was. I looked at it an furrowed my brow.

"I had the corset be made out of a very rare corset bone that will feel as if the person is wearing no corset while keeping everything in place. I'm sorry, only did it so I could try and help you relive some back pain." Jareth said as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt his lips place a light kiss on my neck, I shuttered.

"I'm sorry. I'm being rash, forgive me." I sighed before I felt something pool on my thigh. I, with out giving an explanation pushed Jareth's arms away and walked into the bathroom.

"Casey? Darling...what's wrong?" Jareth asked as I walked up to the full lenght mirror and opened the towel. I heald my breath as I saw what was on my thighs and dripping down my leg.

"Casey! Are you bleeding? What happened?!" Jareth was overly concerned as I begun to laugh. I had gotten my period.

"I'm fine," I giggled, I couldn't help it. I wasn't pregnant! "Just my period."

~*~

**A/N- I. AM. SO. SORRY! I never meant to be this late with this chapter...but I've been going thought some really rough and emotional patches. I've had no time nor want to write this but I bucked up and it had taken me this long but I've gotten it done! Just be glad I've gotten this much done. :U**

**I still need a beta as you can tell by reading this, so if anybody wants to help out it would be great!**

**The only reason I got this done this weekend was because I went to see 'Labyrinth'...ON A MOVIE SCREEN! Yeah, I know! A local Indie theater was holding a double feature thing and it was Labyrinth and Dark Crystal! So I went at ten o' clock at night and watched it with other Laby fans. You haven't lived as a Labyrinth fan till you seen it on a big screen, with a bunch of other Labyrinth fans, who sing along to the songs, laugh at David Bowie's bulge, and sigh at the same time as you when Sarah leaves Jareth at the ball AND when she doesn't stay with him. SO THANK THE BULGE!**

**XD**

**~ Always Running The Labyrinth**


End file.
